


Strawberries

by harry_stiles



Series: Flavours [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, One Direction Imagine, a bit of smut, harry styles imagine, utter nonsense by me again, zayn makes a brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_stiles/pseuds/harry_stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoping to brighten up Harry's stressful day you decide to surprise him by coming to one of his concerts. Little do you know, Harry is more than just happy to see you. He's ready to get downright frisky with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> This has been hiding out in my drafts for quite some time, and even though I'm kind of picky about it I don't want it deleted. Meant for this to be on the fluffy side but as I was writing it just flowed into something a bit naughty ha. Thanks for reading!

                    Harry was good at a lot of things. Singing was one, being a gentleman was another. He was always kind to people and would always be there for you when you needed him.

                    Above all of those things, Harry was an amazing kisser. He would take you to a whole different world when he pressed his lips against yours. They were warm, soft and always had you wanting more.

                    “You're amazing, you know that right?” Harry whispered in your ear. He had you backed up against a wall in a room backstage after his concert had ended. You knew it would be a great surprise to show up after one of his concerts, so you quickly called Zayn up to tell him you'd be coming and to somehow lead Harry into meeting you. You knew Harry would be happy but you weren't expecting him to be this riled up.

                    You swallowed, your breath hitching in your throat when his lips ghosted along your neck to only come back up to the shell of your ear. “You like the show?” he asked, nearly purring.

                    “You were great as always. So were the other guys.” You could barely move when you felt his hands run down your sides, sometimes just his fingers barely touching your skin. He stopped them at your hips, gently squeezing them.

                    “What was your favorite part?” Harry pulled back to look at your face now, his green eyes seeming to trace every part of it before they rested on your eyes.

                    “Watching you have fun.” You gave him a smile, feeling like you'd melt when he smiled back.

                    “Thanks for coming out; you know I missed you so much.” He had a tinge of sadness in his tone you didn't miss.

                    “I missed you too.” You broke eye contact to look down to at pink lips, wanting nothing but to kiss him in this moment. It had been nearly two months since you had last seen each other.... two months since you last felt his touch...

                    He got the hint after a brief silence. He was suddenly leaning down to kiss you, his lips pressed hard against yours in desperation before he took a more gentle approach. He rocked his crotch against your thigh, making you gasp which allowed him to push his tongue into your mouth.

                    Harry always tasted good. Like peppermints or cherry cough drops. Today was different though when you tasted something sweet.

                    It was pleasant, Harry's hands on your hips, your fingers in his long silky hair. When he pulled away after winning the wrestling match with your tongue you couldn't help but to bite his bottom lip gently, making him growl lowly in his throat when your eyes met.

                    The sweetness was there again on your tongue, making you want Harry so much more.

                    Strawberries. You felt like you were on cloud nine when Harry pulled away first for air. His pink lips were already starting to swell but you both could care less. You wanted too much of each other.

                    Time seemed to stand still when Harry sat you up on the counter a few feet away. He settled between your legs, connecting his lips to yours again. You felt the heat rushing down between your legs when Harry pressed his crotch against your sensitive area.

                    “God Harry,” you moaned into his mouth, your hands this time on his waist to keep his hips where they were. “You taste so good.”

                    “Hmmm,” was all he hummed, bucking his hips into yours when you moved your hands to his ass.

                    He started to say something else but you didn't let him finish, cutting him off with more kisses. You felt like you were on fire as your lips perfectly molded together. The moment was short lived though when a knock came at the door.    

                    “We have to leave soon Harold,” Louis called from the other side of the door.

                    “Yeah! I know!” Harry got out with a shaky breath when you went to attack his exposed neck. He'd have a hickey in the morning.

                    “Everything OK in there?” There was concern in his voice, making you wonder if he’d come in but you could care less about being caught. Louis knew Harry and you had been dating, in fact he had been ecstatic Harry had finally found someone. But one thing he hated was walking in on private moments between you both. He made sure to let you both know it was very off putting.

                    “Mmm…. yeah!” Harry turned to glare at you when you ground your crotch into his. You played innocent but he just continued to glare at you, biting his lip a little.

                    “Alright… be ready in 10 Harold.” He seemed to linger at the door but then he was gone much to your relief.

                    “You better be glad we don't have time for a fuck.” Harry kissed you again before pushing your hair out of your face. His long fingers lingered on a few strands before he slowly moved it to trace the side of your face gently.

                    “We do for a quickie.” You moved one of your hands to his inner thigh, the other just grazing the front of his tight black jeans.

                    “I like your thinking Y/N,” he whispered, his voice turning husky. He ran one finger up your thigh, pressing his strawberry flavored lips back to yours again. “Then we can finish when we get back to the hotel…” his fingers stopped just at the hem of your skirt. He then looked you dead in the eyes when he spoke next, “… I’m going to have you screaming my name so loud everyone’s going to know who you belong to.”

                    A shiver went down your spine as his lips curled into a smirk, his hand continuing its course once again. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it was a bit corny ha. It was a completely random idea. I don't see myself doing anything this frisky in the future as a stand alone, maybe built in a fic, but not anything like this so hope you had fun with it.


End file.
